


[Podfic] Harriet Potter Is

by irrationalpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderswap, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Pride, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: There are stories with snakes that bite and say {you knew what I was when you picked me up} but this isn't one of them. This is the kind of story where the abandoned child walks in the jungle beneath the branches full of hissing things and tells them {we be of one blood ye and I}.Harriet Potter is eleven and she chooses.(genderswap/Slytherin Harry au)





	[Podfic] Harriet Potter Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harriet Potter Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109822) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 

> I really love setepenre_set's writing style in this, and what they choose to say with it!

[Download or listen online here (4.7 MB/12 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Eh2XgV5n7Onfm-Nd9vhGtqq0RfvcCMne)


End file.
